


Loved

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel and Armand run into each other, revelations about their relationship come to the front, changing the game they've played</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Daniel had been walking down the main strip, hoping to not see the demon that had been following him. His cigarette was burned almost down to his fingertips as he dropped it, stepping on it before continuing. The night was warm enough, the stars struggling to show through the electric lights. The moon was large above him, causing him to sigh in relaxation. The city never slept, that was for sure. As he looked around for a place to grab a cup of coffee his heart sank. There, sitting at the café he’d turned to go to, was his immortal stalker.  
He headed over, the knot in his throat only getting bigger as he did, to sit down across from him. Armand’s eyes flickered up. “Ah, Daniel, how nice to see you again.” He smiled. Daniel couldn’t place the awkward feeling animating from the vampire across from him. “You didn’t follow me here, did you?” Violet eyes met amber as Armand shrugged. “Does it matter?” He replied, looking out over the crowd. “It does.” He remarked, not in the least bit cautious about his words as he folded his arms in front of him. Armand sat erect, eyeing the reporter. “Why?” His voice was soft as he stirred the drink in front of him. “Because we’ve been at this game for nearly a year and I think I’m good enough at it to tell when you’re not giving it your all.” Armand smirked at the reply, noting that the lack of filter Daniel had did make their conversations much more interesting. “I’m fine.” “Liar.” The rebuttal came quick enough to startle him. “What?” Daniel smiled, reminding him of someone with a secret. “You’re lying. I couldn’t tell when I first met you, but I’ve noticed that your eyes change in a subtle way when you’re moody or aloof. It’s not enough to be able to see if someone doesn’t know you, but we’ve been at this for awhile.” He couldn’t help but lean closer, the smile still on his face. “So, what’s bothering you?”   
Armand stared at him for a moment, trying to keep his face blank as violet eyes roved over him. “I’m fine.” He repeated. Daniel sighed, shaking his head. “You say so much when you say nothing at all. You know that, right?” It was his turn to sigh. “Don’t trouble yourself with the affairs of immortals.” He replied, bringing the cup up as if to drink from it. “I wouldn’t if I didn’t think something was bothering you.” He retorted, watching the red head. Armand stood, waiting for Daniel to follow.   
The reporter did so, staying close behind the other. As they made their way to his hotel he chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Armand asked as he waited for the blonde to open the door. “I think I’ve figured it out.” “What’s that?” “You’re in love with me.” Armand stared at him for a moment before heading inside. Daniel stared after him. “Well?” “Well what?” Amber eyes shifted, a look almost like fear. “Do you love me?” He smiled at the reporter. “I could ask you the same thing.” He jeered, turning to the bar. “Yes, I do.” He stood stalk still, thinking his immortal hearing to be going. “Come again?” He turned around to see Daniel’s face had went completely serious. “I do love you.” He replied, closing the distance between them. Amber eyes showed the shock and disbelief. “No…nobody can love me Daniel.” “Who told you that?” He asked, stopping his advance. Downcast eyes gave him the answer.   
Daniel moved closer, kissing the face of the elder. “I do love you.” “Why?” He rolled his eyes before staring at Armand. “Because I can, so get used to it.” Armand smiled, knowing this conversation had changed his mind. What had been him coming to let the reporter go, either in death or walking away, had now turned. “Armand?” The voice brought him out of his reverie. “Yes?” Warm arms wrapped around him as he heard Daniel sigh. “Next time you think about pushing me away just remember that I do love you, alright?” He couldn’t help but be shocked. He slowly wrapped his arms around Daniel, burying his face into his chest so he wouldn’t see the blood tears that clung to the corner of his eyes, his mind still trying to process the words. It had been centuries since he’d heard such and now he knew them once more. Even as he’d chased this mortal and threatened his life, by this one person he was loved.


End file.
